The Arkham Predator
by Videogamenerd13
Summary: As if Gotham couldn't get any worse, there has been a string of very violent attacks by what appear to be some kind of being with extreme strength and has knowledge of weapons us humans are no where near of knowing. It's hunting humans, good or bad, for sport...and now it's up to a team of meta-humans to take care of an otherworldly threat yet again.


"Come on! Hurry! Black Mask wants all of this back to the base!" "Who the hell made you the boss?" "Would you two shut up so we can do this?!" Three minions of the crime boss Black Mask argued possibly as loud as they could while they loaded a cache of weapons and bags of money onto a large flatbed truck. If you're wondering why the security at the bank they just robbed weren't getting them, well everyone was dead in there, thanks to using some of the guns from the cache...ones they definitely weren't going to tell Black Mask about. There was a soft, but harsh clicking sound coming from some direction. It was such an odd sound. "The fuck was that?" Two of them turned around, holding Tech-9s, ready to shot. "Dude...what the hell is that on your chest?" Three dots, three small, bright red dots that formed a triangle was on his chest. There was a loud bang, and a piercing blue blast came flying towards him and went completely through his chest cavity, leaving it a burning, empty hole. "Oh god!" Two more were left, until two curved, and extended blades pierced through one of their chests, killing him in an instant. However, it looked like the blades were invisible until a soft crackling sound was heard and the bloodied blades were much easier to see, but then they got retracted into the inky, black shadows. "C'mon you son of a bitch! Come out and fight me!" The last remaining minion looked left and right, gripping the automactic in his hands tightly. His life depended on it. "Huh?!" He heard heavy footsteps, this...shadow...meant for him to hear them. "What...?" He backed up into what felt like a wall, but it was actually, it felt like anyway...a _very_ strong and tall person. That churring, that clicking...it was coming straight from this figure and just before the minion got to turn around an get a good look at him, a snare wrapped around his ankles and lifted him into the air, upside down, being hung onto a streetlight as if he were prey and what he didn't know was that...that's exactly what he was.

The sight was grusome in the least. Someone with plenty enough force slashed one of Black Mask's three minions out that night in half, another had a huge burning hole in his chest, and the third was hung up on a street light completely skinned as if they were an animal. "There's no way in God's name just one person could of done this, even if a person..." Gotham's police commissioner Gordan stood in front of the scene. Right beside him was none other than the Caped Crusader of Gotham himself, Batman. Gordan walked over towards the body which was cut in half, seeing that it was only one slice, and it was only one that had enough strength to cut a body in half. Through bone, sinew, muscles...it just didn't seem possible. "The only weapon I think could of done this is a chainsaw-" "It couldn't of been. The cut is too clean, this made with some kind of hand held or wrist bound blade." Batman and his expert detective skills were on the right track, but it still didn't seem possible. He took a few more looks at the body, going over to the one with the hole in his chest. "Gordan, over here." Batman lifted up a switch knife that had some kind of fluorescent green liquid on it. It had the same consistancy of blood. "It feels like blood." Gordan groaned. "How is that possible, Batman? No human has green blood, maybe it was a dye pack or something?" Batman took some of the green liquid into a small vial he took from his belt and he corked it after. "I'll take this back to the Bat Cave, I'll give you the results soon." Just before Batman got a chance to use his grapple hook to leave, a police office came running up, panting. "Commissioner! There was another attack!"

After investigating the lastest attack, it seemed that they would just get more and more grusome as time passed. However this time, it was GCPD officers who suffered but there was something different. One of the corpses of the five who suffered the attack, its skull and spine were ripped out and off of the body. Maybe as some kind of prize? It was definitely bizarre and if Batman didn't do anything about it soon, more and more people would suffer. He stood in front of an analyzing table, the green liquid in a vial still. "Anything Bruce?" Robin walked over to the table after pacing back and forth for a few minutes, sadly, Batman shook his head. "Nothing, all I managed to figure out was that it's some kind of blood but it's definitely not human." "So what you're saying it's an alien or something?" Robin asked, like it was joke because it was seeming like it. Sure, they've seen enough fucked up shit here in Gotham, but it'd be the first time hearing of an alien killing people, good or bad. "There was something that stood out on one of the bodies, one of the lackies for Black Mask. He was hung by his ankles up on a streetlight, skinned. You only do sometihng like that to-" "To animals." Batman put his hand up to finish Robin's second interruption before speaking again. "To prey. If my investigating is right...whoever or whatever is doing this..." he sat in front of the large computers that made up the Bat Computer. "They're hunting...and everyone is the prey."


End file.
